


Supergirl gets a dose of Truth Serum

by orphan_account



Series: Supercorp fluff and smut [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Kara Danvers, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Non-Consensual Groping, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl gets hit with weird Gold Goo, but doesn't know what it is. She finds out when Kara Danvers spends a little time with Lena Luthor.Angsty, with a happy ending.Lena gets groped by a stranger.





	Supergirl gets a dose of Truth Serum

It had started out a normal Sunday for Supergirl. Nothing too big, just a robbery around noon and an alien mercenary take down just after dark. Granted, the alien had unknown weaponry, but when all his gun did was splatter glowing gold gunk in her face, she guessed he was conned into buying an anti alien gun full of paintballs. Similar things had happened before, after all. It hadn’t hurt, and he was already spirited off by the DEO.

She wasn’t concerned about the gold gunk. It wiped off easily, a minor irritant. Alex, however, was a worrier. She immediately ordered Supergirl into the sun bed and hunkered down with Winn, taking the weapon apart and trying to figure out what it did. 

Now she lay under the sunlamps, trying not to fidget as she waited for Alex. She felt perfectly fine. Just as she finally lost patience and sat up, her sister walked in. She stood near the sun bed, arms crossed. The frustration Kara read on her face told her without asking that Alex hadn’t yet figured out what was the gunk was.

“I don’t know what it is, but it could be dangerous. I think you should stay here until we know for sure.” 

Kara was already up and headed for the door.

“I feel fine Alex. I’m going home. I want a hot shower and some pizza. I’ll call you if I start feeling off, ok?”

Alex sighed, clearly not up for arguing when she knew she couldn’t win. 

“Call me the second, and I do mean the second! You feel the least bit weird. Even if you aren’t sure.” Kara promised, and in a flash, she was headed home.

She felt fine. Nothing weird. And all three times Alex called to check on her that night, Kara told her so.  
………….

The next morning, Alex dropped in before Kara headed to work. She seemed to accept that Kara was ok, though she swore she was going to figure out what the gunk was. Because she was Alex. She was stubborn and she never quit ANYTHING, ever. One of the many things Kara loved about her.

The first few hours at work passed normally, and she and Lena ordered lunch as they often did. Lena watched in amazement as Kara inhaled three orders of Chinese food. It never failed to baffle her, and Kara thought her wide eyed wonder was hilarious.

“Seriously, Kara! How do you eat like that and stay in shape?” Lena asked, her tone teasing. Kara was going to say “Well, I work out with my sister, like, all the time.” Somewhere between her brain and her mouth, the words changed.

“Oh, I’m an alien.”

Kara snapped her mouth shut, trying not to panic as she quickly looked at Lena. Thankfully, Lena laughed like it was a joke, and Kara nervously joined her. 

What the heck was that about? Why did she say that? 

Fortunately Lena turned the subject toward a prototype she was working on in her spare time, and Kara managed to make it through lunch without saying anything else she regretted.  
………..

By that evening she had all but forgotten about it. She slipped up sometimes. It happened. She would just be more careful in the future. 

At seven she landed in the alley behind the dance club Lena had chosen for the night. Each week they each chose a surprise activity to do together. Last Wednesday Kara picked the aquarium, knowing Lena had never been. 

Today was Lena’s choice. She changed quickly before heading in, finding the brunette already seated at the bar. Her beaming smile when she saw Kara melted her heart a little.

“Interesting choice!” Kara took the seat next to her friend and leaned in so she could be heard over the music. 

“I took a chance. I wasn’t sure if dancing was really your thing.” Lena’s voice was hopeful. Rao, she was just so sweet.

“If I get to dance with you, it is.”

Kara’s mouth snapped shut and her eyes widened. Lena looked just as surprised, but a slow smile lit up her face and she flushed, looking away and motioning for the bartender. Kara fiddled with the lead charm on her bracelet, casually opening it to reveal a tiny piece of Kryptonite. 

She had pouted until Winn had made her the bracelet, along with a promise not to tell Alex. The stone was small enough that she didn’t get sick, and she was only about as strong as a muscled human male . She didn’t use it all the time, just nights like this, out with Lena. It vastly lowered her alcohol tolerance, so she got to let loose and enjoy the whole experience. 

They drank and talked for a while, and before she knew it, Kara was four drinks in and pleasantly buzzed. Lena was quiet a moment, apparently thinking hard about something. Eventually she stood, holding out her hand to Kara. She took it with a smile, letting Lena lead her into the crowd of writhing bodies. 

She really should have anticipated what dancing with Lena Luthor would do to her. Honestly, she could barely watch her walk without having some kind of alien aneurism. Kara felt herself start to overheat, her mind a little fuzzy as she watched Lena’s hips sway to the beat. She just kept getting closer and closer, and Kara had to remind herself to breathe. Somehow Lena’s arms got wrapped around her neck, and her fingers found those tantalizing hips. 

This was bad. So, so good, but bad. Gathering all her strength, she regretfully pulled away, immediately missing Lena’s body against hers. 

“Drink?” she asked.  
…………

Two drinks later, she is leaving the restroom when she sees Lena dancing with some guy. She automatically dislikes him, for some reason she can’t pinpoint. She tries not to watch. She really does. But this slimy guy has his hands on Lena and she just can’t stop watching. She’s becoming overheated again, but it feels different now. One song starts into the next and Lena goes to pull away, but this sleezeball is clinging to her. Lena’s patent bitch face doesn’t faze him, nor does whatever she is saying, or pushing against his chest. Kara is already weaving through the crowd, angry. Now only a few feet away, she prepares to get this jerk off her when he reaches down and grabs a handful of Lena’s ass, a huge grin on his stupid mug. 

Kara’s fist smashing into his face wipes the smile right off, and he’s knocked to the ground. Kara follows him down, managing to punch him three more times before she’s pulled off him. Struggling against the two guys holding her back, she is screaming. 

“If you EVER touch her again, I’ll do so much fucking worse, I swear to Rao!” 

The man looked terrified and embarrassed. He was up and out the door as fast as he could go, trying to stem the flow of blood from his nose. Still seething, she shrugged off the guys holding her arms. After a few moments, the people that had noticed the commotion seemed to lose interest, and everything went back to normal.

She closed her eyes, her chest heaving as she tried to calm herself. A gentle hand touched her bicep, and when she finally looked up, Lena was smiling shyly. The sweet newness of that smile shocked the anger right out of her. 

“You cursed.” Lena said, sounding unreasonably impressed. Kara laughed.

“That’s the thing you noticed there?” She shook her head, hardly able to believe what she had just done, but completely unwilling to feel guilty.

“Well, also the furious punching of the asshole grabby guy. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you mad before, actually.” Lena looked thoughtful.

“I don’t know that I’ve ever been that angry before, actually.”

“Don’t people grab at your sister sometimes?”

“Well yeah, but she can take care of herself.”

“And you think I can’t?” Lena’s brow rose sternly.

“No, I know you could, but I want to be the one that takes care of you.” Kara slapped her hand over her mouth. 

Lena looks stunned.

No way did she just say that out loud. Ok, ok, she can fix this. She drops her hand and rushes to cover.

“I just mean, like, I want to take care of you and keep you safe, because I’m in-” she covers her mouth again, eyes wide and shaking her head. That wasn’t what she meant to say! What was going on?

Not knowing what else to do, she panicked, rushing out the door, ignoring Lena when she called out to her.  
…………….

She was at the DEO, standing over Alex’s shoulder, probably driving her sister crazy. But she HAD to know what was going on. Her phone rang, and she knew before she looked that it was Lena calling again. She let it go to voicemail, guilt searing through her.

“Ok, so tell me again what exactly is happening?” Alex was obviously using her calm reasonable voice in an  
attempt to sooth Kara. It wasn’t helping. Frustrated, Kara ran her hand through her hair before she spoke.

“I can’t lie, Alex! I keep blurting out stuff I don’t mean to say.”

“About you being Supergirl?”

“No, just…other stuff.” Kara mumbled. Alex looked at her questioningly, but Kara shook her head.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” 

After a moment, Alex seemed to accept this and she looked back to the computer screen with Winn. They worked together, running thoughts past each other, and after what felt like an eternity, but was probably about an hour, 

Winn jumped up excitedly. 

“I am a genius!”

“What?” Alex and Kara asked in unison. Winn nearly shook with excitement as he explained.

“Ok, so, have you heard of the Lasso of Truth?” When both girls nodded, he continued. 

“So, the stuff the alien hit Supergirl with is really similar. It seeped into her skin and took her ability to lie.”

“That’s… kind of random, right?” Kara asked, not sure what an alien mercenary would have to gain by shooting her with honesty goop. Kara caught the sudden glimmer in her sister’s eye.

“I have an idea.”  
……………..

Her idea turned out to be her shooting the alien mercenary with his own gun. 

After a shot of honesty and two hours of scary Alex interrogation, she had all the information she needed.  
Apparently, the plan had been for the alien to shoot Kara with a different gun, which would have stunned her long enough to transport her to… who else? Lillian Luthor. He was supposed to hit her with the truth serum AFTER he incapacitated her, but he wasn’t particularly bright, and he had confused the guns. 

Kara almost thinks she would rather have been taken hostage by Lillian than have made those confessions to her daughter. 

By morning, the DEO has managed to find a counter to the truth serum, and Kara tests this by telling Alex that she has no idea what happened to the cookies she is certain she had in her desk drawer yesterday.  
……….

The elevator slowly lifts her closer and closer to Lena’s apartment, not 24 hours after her outburst at the club. She sighs, dreading this conversation. But she loves Lena, and can’t lose her. So she has a little speech planned out, prepared to play off last night’s behavior as some sort of drunken stupidity. 

She takes a deep breath and knocks. Lena opens the door wide, leaning against it as Kara stepped in. Closing the door without a word, she walks into the living room, Kara trailing behind. Picking up her drink from the coffee table she points at the couch and Kara sits. Lena paces in front of her, and Kara is really nervous and isn’t sure what to do. So she starts to talk.

“Look Lena, last night I was totally-” Lena stops in front of her, waving her hand to stop talking. So she does, biting her lip and looking into her eyes. Lena crouches down, balancing herself with her hands on Kara’s thighs. 

She speaks softly but with conviction.

“This is your chance to prove that you trust me. If you believe in me like you say you do, then somewhere inside, you must know that there is nothing you could say that would scare me away. You’re hiding things, important things, Kara. I don’t know what’s going on with you, but if you don’t share your whole self with me, you’re cheating yourself. You’re losing out on the chance to be completely real with someone who will always accept you. Always love you. And you’re cheating me out of having… more of you. Now. You can tell me the truth, or you can lie. I will probably never know the difference. But you will.”

She stood smoothly, walking to the bar and slowly filling her glass, allowing Kara a moment to think. 

Of course she trusted Lena. That wasn’t even a question. She thought about what Lena had said. And of course,  
she was right. Kara had been so insecure and afraid that she hadn’t stopped to think. Lena would never abandon Kara for feeling more than friendship for her. She would never think less of her for not being human. She would adjust and carry on loving her, just as she always had. That’s just who she was.

“Lena… I’m so sorry.” Kara’s voice was barely louder than a whisper, but Lena turned to face her, leaning against the bar. Kara took a deep breath and continued.

“I’m Supergirl.” Lena just nodded, not seeming terribly surprised, but she plowed on, afraid to lose momentum.

“Lillian sent a mercenary after me on Sunday. He was supposed to stun me take me to her, where he would shoot me with this truth serum stuff? Anyway he messed up and switched the guns, so I got a surprise dose of honesty. But we didn’t know what it was so I just continued like normal.” She took another deep breath, not looking at Lena anymore as she continued.

“And we went out last night and I said some stuff that I didn’t intend to say, but I meant it… obviously, truth serum and all... anyway, I can lie again, but I won’t. Not to you. Not anymore, I promise. I do trust you, Lena.” 

Lena slowly moved to the couch, sinking down on the side opposite Kara. She rolled the glass in her hands, quiet for a long moment. 

“So… can I ask a couple questions, or…?” 

“Of course!” Kara had shared the worst of it, and Lena seemed to be taking it well.

“Why did you punch that guy?” 

Deep breath in, aannndddd… blurt!

“Probably a two parter… One, because anyone upsetting you in any way makes me really angry. And two, because he was touching you, and I don’t want anyone else to touch you like that, ever.” Oh Rao, this was hard. 

“You don’t want anyone ELSE to touch me like that?” Lena asked softly.

Kara closed her eyes and nodded. She feels Lena shift closer, now nearly touching her.

“Why?” 

Kara opened her eyes, looking into Lena’s. 

“Because I’m in love with you, Lena.”

With a blinding smile, Lena leaned in, pressing her lips softly to Kara’s. She kissed back just as tenderly, mind blown. Too soon, Lena pulled back to look at Kara. 

“I love you too, Kara.”  
……………..

“Ok, my turn. You didn’t seem very shocked when I told you I was Supergirl. Why?”

They had curled up and held each other last night, pressing light kisses and whispering sweet words until they fell asleep. There was an unspoken agreement that the rest could wait til morning. Now they were in a heated game of twenty questions.

Lena laughed. Hard.

“Kara, I’m surprised it took as long as it did for me to figure it out. You drop hints like donut crumbs.” 

Kara shrugged. She had heard that often enough.

“Besides, most humans don’t swear to a Krytonian god that they will pummel asshole grabby guys.” 

Kara rolled her eyes with a smile.

“Ok, ok, I get it. Super secret keeper isn’t one of my stronger powers.”

Lena snorted. The “no kidding” went unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! please leave a comment and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
